Chu! Chu! Team
by kidodreams27
Summary: Yuko después de tener una infancia solitaria y llena de preguntas, a logrado formar un singular grupo de amigas, cada una de ellas con su toque de locura adorable, después de un suceso que marco su vida, lucha contra sus descuidos y disfruta sus días en en el colegio, sin imaginar en lo mas mínimo, lo que pronto dará un giro al igual que su doble espiral, a su vida.
1. Capítulo 1 Doble Espiral

**Doble espiral**

Nuevamente me he quedado dormida, por lo que está más que claro que será una mañana de carreras extremas.

A pesar de dejar una muy conveniente alarma, mis ojos no se abrieron, después de mil vueltas en mi cama, antes de simplemente dejarme caer al suelo, solo el golpe me pudo despertar.

Siendo honesta gran parte de mis atrasos son de mi completa responsabilidad, ya que antes de dormir cada noche, tengo que ver un capitulo (siempre son más de uno) de mi drama del momento ya que he visto muchos , a veces pienso en la gran cantidad de horas de vida que he perdido gracias a ellos, pero actores tan apuestos se merecen completamente mis horas sin dormir.

Mi nombre es Yuko 17 años, cursando 3° medio, alumna promedio, especialidad "múltiples atrasos", sin mayor orgullo recalco esto de mi persona ademas de mi extraña obsesión por los dobles espirales, para muchos una tontería para mí algún tipo de respuesta.

De ser hija única y extremadamente protegida por mi padre, he tratado de llevar una vida en lo posible normal, de pequeña solo vi a un mundo moverse frente a mí, lo intangible que se volvía día a día mi entorno, rogando por un punto de escape.

Después de muchas preguntas, me decidí a buscar las respuestas, enfrente a mis padre y sin poder darme una respuesta clara le exigí un poco de libertad, mi padre muy enojado no tubo otra mas opción que aceptar, y así al paso del tiempo, pude conocer a otras personas con las que comparto una profunda amistad hasta el día de hoy.

Realmente ni siquiera el clima me acompaña, el viento a desordenado por completo mi cabello, lo que es realmente molesto (mueca), solo espero que no llueva, de lo contrario podría perder la cabeza, luego de unos minutos en el paradero, puedo subir al autobús , ya mas relajada solo me queda observar el paisaje, mientras rezo por que el viaje sea lo más corto posible, un atraso mas y mi padre tendría que presentarse nuevamente en el colegio, teniendo que soportar después un interminable sermón.

Llegando al último tramo antes de llegar a mi colegio, puedo ver las orillas del mar que rodean la ciudad donde vivo, y los pequeños botes que navegan sobre él, si hay algo que no puedo evitar cada vez que lo veo, es traer desde el pasado un momento el cual me marco para siempre.

En uno de los primeros viajes que realice, llegamos a un enorme lago, el lugar era hermoso me sentí tan atraída a aquellas orillas, jamás vi algo igual debía disfrutar cada segundo.

Y así basto un pequeño descuido, para caer a esas heladas aguas, en esos tiempos ya siendo otoño, me vi como una completa idiota.

Solo fueron unos segundos bajo el agua, pero en uno de ellos el tiempo pareció detenerse y mostrarme una imagen realmente singular.

Mirando hacia abajo mientras me dejaba flotar a la superficie, algo llamo mi atención en lo profundo, una especie de burbuja despedía una tímida luz, al mirar de mejor manera pude ver una extensa cabellera negra que se dispersaba en su interior.

Bajo ella pude ver un rostro, mi corazón casi explota de la impresión y mientras la salida a superficie parecía tornarse mas y mas lenta, espere que el momento sea solo un sueño o algo similar, pero a pesar del miedo no deje de mirar.

Para cuando ya imágenes de mi muerte desbordaban mi cabeza,esa persona abrió los ojos y tímidamente extendió su mano hacía mí, en ese instante desperté, con esa mirada clavada en mi mente, fue como mirar un espejo y ver que tú propio reflejo pareciese otra persona diferente, digno de película de terror, luego de esto el mar o estar bajo el agua significan un gran misterio en mi vida, y al contrario de eso, mi corazón siente una sensación cálida al recordarlo.

En aquella oportunidad regrese a casa y en uno de mis bolsillos empapados encontré un pequeño resorte con doble espiral ,me causo sorpresa pero aun así lo conservo con recelo desde ese día.


	2. En Grupo!

**En Grupo**

Final mente llegue! Pero el rostro del portero, no era de tanta felicidad como el mío, después de deshacerme en explicaciones, pude ingresar al salón y saludar a mis amigas.

**Himawari (17) :** Una loca por el diseño, el estilo y todo lo que implique coser, de hecho acomodo su uniforme con bolsillos, para llevar siempre con ella una huincha de medir, tijeras, hilos, agujas, etc. Tiene una hermosa manía de vernos vestidas en su mente, y al recibir una nueva idea, simplemente la tenemos sin darnos cuenta sobre cualquiera de nosotras tomando medidas, y probando su tablilla de colores.

" Mis manos son el arma perfecta, mi deseo? Diseñar el mundo completo con ellas!" (Himawari)

La conocí un día cualquiera comprando frutas en verano, se me acerco a preguntar por mi largo cabello y no dejaba de observarme, en esa oportunidad me pregunte por que era tan extraña, la vida creo la hermosa coincidencia de que al llegar a este nuevo curso sea una de mis compañeras, lo que con el tiempo se convirtió en una gran amistad.

Junto a ella tenemos a:

Ame(17): Es realmente hermosa, y pose una gran voz, ha sido amiga de Himawari desde pequeña, modelo y victima (ríe) de gran parte de sus diseños, con sus brillantes rizos rojizos, simplemente no pasa desapercibida en ningún lugar, a pesar de esto es una niña , muy agradable , cuando el silencio nos acompaña ella lo endulza con alguna cálida melodía.

"Solo quiero que mi sueño sea real, como no serlo? luchare ante todo para real izarlo" (Ame).

Después de saludarlas, como es ya de costumbre a estas alturas, recibo el regaño de la profesora, conforme con esto da inicio a su clase.

Es difícil canalizar mi cabeza tan temprano, las puntas de mi cabello tienen un nudo, si sigo corriendo de esta manera durante todas las mañanas, creo que romperé algún récord mundial.

Es otoño nuevamente, hojas caen frente a las ventanas de mi salón, esos pequeños remolinos de viento hechizantes se llevan toda mi concentración, Ame tira de mi cabello, esto quiere decir que la clase finalizó, toa su cepillo y comienza a desenredar loa nudos, mientras Himawari por una extraña razón desde hase ya un tiempo, a la misma hora todas las mañanas observa por la ventana, que es lo que observa? hasta el día de hoy nos preguntamos el "que", ella no nos a querido mencionar nada respecto al tema, por esto no insistimos mayormente aun que nos cause curiosidad.

Ame, no deja de hablar de el amor que siente por el protagonista de un drama, y sus fantasías con él, incluso se sonroja.

De entre la platica, nos menciona que una de sus tías quiere que sea modelo en una revista para su tienda, debido a esto tiene un gran dilema, ya que desea llevar puesto unos de los tantos vestidos que Himawari a realizado para ella, pero su tía al parecer no está segura a lo que Himawari completaba con pucheros.

Himawari! Deja mi cabello! - , fue lo que grite, sin darme cuenta lo lleno de cintas y rozones, en gran parte se estaba burlando de mí, eso le encanta-

-Pero Yuko- el me lo pediaaaa! Refunfuño, solo saque un caramelo de mi bolsillo y se lo metí en la boca, con eso distraje su atropelladora creatividad por unos segundos.

Luego de esto, la profesora nos regaño por el escándalo y nos obligo a leer un libro, por el resto de la clase.

Ya pasada una hora el timbre sonó, para por fin salir a recreo, mientras Himawari mide mi cintura y traza líneas sobre un pequeño blog de dibujo, nos dirigimos a pasillo del lado sur de el edificio, donde nos reuniremos con las demás.

Realmente tenía mucho apetito, por lo que corrí para comprar , la lucha por llegar al frente como siempre a sido dura jajaja ; Es una batalla campal por algo de comer; Luego de tirones de cabello y golpes bajos ,logre comprar algunas paletas y una magdalena de chocolate.

Grite y corrí hasta mis amigas, al llegar ( suspiro) la imagen de todos los días , Maru y Moro en una de sus tantas peleas por lo que sea, realmente por lo que sea.

Maru (15): si estas en un lugar silencioso, ella se encargara de romperlo en un segundo, pequeña llena de energía y mirada chispeante, usa un par de coletas.

El orden no es su mayor atributo, lleva un par de guantes sin dedos color rosa, Himawari se las mejoro de alguna forma, para hacerla mas femenina, Maru la regaño ya que para ella son su firma de poder, realmente es una chica competitiva y sagaz, fue una de las primeras personas con las que hable cuando pequeña, cursa segundo medio junto a Moro, su " gran rival", son muy buenas amigas pero entre dos chicas con carácter de dinamita es de esperarse grandes y entretenidos encuentros.

" La fuerza esta en mi mente, quizás pude ser dañada en un pasado, pero hoy no permitiré que dañen mi presente." (Maru).

Luego tenemos a nuestra insaciable del deporte, rival y mejor amiga de Maru.

Moro (14): Es una de las pequeñas del grupo, esta en primero medio junto a Zashiki Hinata , es una adicta a los deportes desde que ingreso en este colegio se a inscrito en más de 5 clubes distintos y además de ello es una excelente estudiante, uno de sus preferidos es tranzarse a golpes o con Maru, sus días son una constante competencia sobre todo por comida, de hecho las conocí gracias a una magdalena de vainilla.

Como olvidar ese día, se golpearon tanto que ninguna de las dos podía moverse luego de eso, pero jamás olvidare sus sonrisas al levantarse y darse la mano, comprendí que la vida tiene unas extrañas formas de ponerte a una personas por delante.

Siempre viste un uniforme de deporte distinto, por lo que se encuentra protegida de Himawari, que tiene muy claro el echo , que de existir algún daño deberá pagarlo, ella no pierde la esperanza de un día llenar de rosas el traje de karate.

" Debo mantenerme firme ante todo, cada obstáculo que se me presente lo debo superar el Miedo jamás dominara mi alma" ( Moro)

En una esquina junto a Ame, tenemos a esta pequeña ratita de biblioteca.

Kohane (15): Amante de los libros, y la escritura,siempre lleva junto ella una libreta un lápiz y el libro de turno, sus lentes manchados por lagrimas gracias algún capitulo triste, la delatan, a diferencia de nuestras trasnochadas por los dramas , ella pierde el sueño por leer el final de su libro, su larga cabellera no la dejan indiferente a los muchachos, desde que la conocemos mas de 5 an intentado acercarse a ella, pero en todas las ocasiones utiliza a Maru y a Moro, para esquivarlos, han sido imágenes realmente cómicas de ver, la mayoría del tiempo escribe algo en su libreta, jamas la hemos visto quisas es una espía secreta jajaja,

Para nosotras Kohane, es un pequeño gatito al que llenamos de amor, no suele hablar mucho, pero el solo hecho de que estemos juntas nos es suficiente.

" Cuando mi mundo era invadido, pude ver a mis salvadoras a mi lado, ellas son mi todo" (kohane)

Y por ultimo nuestra pequeña pero "malvada " mascota.

Hinata (14): De apariencia frágil y tímida, pocas palabras , y una mirada dulce.

Pero solo nosotras conocemos su verdadera personalidad, bajo esa fachada , se esconde una genio malvada, y un poco solo un poco pervertida, cuando vimos esto en ella ?se podría decir que gracias a que la vi crecer, ya que somos vecinas, pude darme cuenta de todos sus cambios, realmente perturbante.

Antes de ingresar en este colegio en cursos menores, surgió esta historia,

Después de un año y meses de sufrimiento, debido a un fuerte bullying , Hinata rompió con toda su imagen creada por el mundo, recuerdo que ese día, antes de irse paso por mi casa y me pregunto –" Yuko, si yo perdiera mi dulzura aun así me querrías? Yo extrañada a la pregunta respondí que sí, que nada en el mundo me haría dejarla de querer, luego de eso se marcho.

Al finalizar el colegio pase por ella, jamás me imagine que vería lo que en ese momento encontré, ella con sus cortos 12 años, había golpeado hasta dejar inconsciente a aquella niña, y es mas para cuando llegue aun la golpeaba sin sentido, mire su rostro y como ella me lo había advertido de alguna forma, sus dulces ojos, ya no estaban, más bien una extraña sonrisa borro por completo a mi dulce pequeña, mi pecho en ese instante dolió.

Pude ver todo su dolor reflejado en tanto odio, que no podía dejar de llorar, en ese instante levanto su mirada , aun agitada tomo su cabellera y la recogió a un costado, ordeno su vestido y se alejo.

Bajo la mirada horrorizada de las demás niñas que se encontraban en aquel lugar, se acerco lentamente a mí, y seco mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

Nuevamente pude verla, pero me quedo muy claro que bajo esa hermosura exterior se escondía otra persona, Maru llego y nos saco del lugar, mientras corríamos la regañaba, -" solo te dije que le dieras un pequeño castigo, no esto!", Maru claramente sentía arrepentimiento, pero al preguntarle a Hinata, ella con una extraña sonrisa dijo " jamás sentí tanta felicidad", fue tan aterrador que les pedí que no tocaran el tema desde entonces.

Cada ves que pasamos por algún problema, es de las primeras en dar ideas o planes bastantes oscuros, o cuando ve a un muchacho guapo se sonroja, pero no precisamente por que solo lo encuentre lindo, ni siquiera nos atrevemos a preguntar, sus ideas pervertidas son impronunciables.

"Mi apariencia es un escudo, mi verdadero yo es tan aterrador, que prefiero ocultarlo, pero esta sonrisa que me disfraza se mantendrá para siempre?".

Estas son mis "hermanas", cada una con su singular forma de ser, conforman mi amado circulo, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, las que nos han hecho fuertes y nos mantienen unidas, el destino nos junto, y entrelazamos nuestras manos para seguir este camino.


	3. Reflejo

**Reflejo**

Hasta hace poco tiempo a tras, mis días se limitaban a estudiar por las mañanas, acompañar a la abuela a la hora de almuerzo y caminar por las tardes a orillas del mar junto a mi mejor amiga.

Por primera vez después de escuchar durante años a la abuela, repetir una y otra vez" Pequeña Izuna en la vida no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable", palabras clavadas en mi memoria, que hoy han explotado con fuerza en mi cabeza, después de tener un encuentro completamente inesperado.

Mi nombre es Izuna y descubrí que en este mundo mi alma está dividida ,en dos partes iguales.

Crecí con mi abuela, fue una niñez hermosa llena de cariños y memorables momentos.

Hace muy poco ella falleció, a pesar de mi tristeza, me mantuve fuerte y continúe de alguna forma con mi vida.

Mi mejor amiga Nekomusume, quien desde la partida de mi abuela, no me ha dejado sola.

Realmente no se mucho respecto a mi familia, en gran parte nunca me llamo la atención, el amor de mi abuela lleno cada espacio, sin dejar necesidad alguna de preguntar al respectó.

Una tarde mientras comíamos manzanas bajo un árbol me quede dormida, aquel día tuve un sueño.

En un instante me vi bajo el agua, en lo profundo de un especie de lago, en el interior de una especie de burbuja la cual me cubría por completo, de la nada desde lo alto una persona comienza a descender, quise despertar en ese momento por lo que cerré fuertemente mis ojos , pero al abrirlos fue aun mas aterradora la vista, ya que esta silueta mucho mas visible me dejo ver un rostro conocido, fue como ver mí reflejo en un espejo.

Con asombro recordé que esto era un sueño se sentía misteriosamente real, pero era tan solo un sueño.

Por lo que no lo dude y extendí mis brazos para llegar a ella, cuando casi lo conseguía de un golpe Neko me despertó, me quede con esa imagen en mi cabeza por varios días, y la extraña sensación que no podía olvidar.

Al paso de una semana, todo cobro sentido, una tarde al salir a caminar, el clima era agradable y aun se sentían cálidos rayos de sol.

Me detuve a jugar con un pequeño gato, por un momento se alejo de mí, corrí tras él y en ese momento mi corazón por poco explota, a la distancia pude ver que otra niña lo tomo en sus brazos, algo en mi pecho me dijo que no avanzara y solo observara, su largo cabello negro y muy liso era exactamente igual al mío, no logre ver claramente su rostro, pero de eso el viento se encargaría.

En una fuerte ráfaga, lo pude ver claramente, ese rostro tan conocido, mi pecho golpeaba con fuerza, un nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba respirar de forma adecuada, y desde mis ojos caían tímidas lagrimas, esa persona frente a mí, una copia exacta, no pude sacarle los ojos de encima, cada movimiento que realizaba en el lugar, todas sus formas de sujetarse el cabello, estaba completamente hechizada.

Estaba tan sorprendida, que no fui capaz de acercarme a ella, solo me oculte detrás de un árbol y la observe por todo el resto de la tarde, me reía junto a ella, observaba el mar junto a ella, es increíble lo similares que somos y no solo en lo físico.

Cayo la noche y llego la hora de regresar a casa, la seguí hasta el bus y mire con nostalgia su partida.

Por aquel día esa aventura terminaría, camine a casa pensado en el maravilloso regalo que me a dado la vida, desde entonces la sigo y observo sin que ella se de cuenta, de alguna forma quiero conocerla lentamente, se que algún día juntare valor y le hablare, será aquel momento el que esperare con ansias.

Se llama Yuko, asiste al instituto , tiene un grupo de amigas bastante especial y "abundante" jajaja, por las mañanas suelo seguirla a lo lejos, durante sus carreras matutinas , al parecer tiene graves problemas para levantarse, luego observo su salón desde la entrada por lo menos unos 20 minutos, es realmente muy despistada o tengo un gran talento como espía, ya son dos meses desde entonces y disfruto día a día estos momentos, y al mismo tiempo recojo valor para así un día poder pararme frente a ella.

" Después del silencio doloroso de una partida, la vida me regala una hermosa melodía la cual acepte y atesorare por siempre" (Izuna)


	4. Puedo Sentir

**Puedo sentir**

Finalmente tantas horas de no dormir me están pasando la cuenta, olvide por completo el examen del el día de hoy! Horrorrrr! Son las siete de la mañana, solo a las cinco pude conciliar el sueño y para colmos ya estoy atrasada, por lo que veo tendré que simplemente entregar mi cabeza y asumir la horrible calificación que me entregarán días después, corro nuevamente por la calle al paradero, mi padre a gritado algo, simplemente lo ignore, mi cabello al igual que el día están confabulándose en mi contra, es un desastre.

-POR FAVORRRRRR DETENGASEEEE! – grite desesperada al autobús, se detuvo y agradecí mil veces al chófer .

Por fin ya sentada ,analizaba las forma en las que evadiría los regaños de mis amigas, cuando se trata de mis descuidos por mi propia irresponsabilidad se vuelven muy hirientes, atacan a mis adorados dramas y mangas, a los que yo defenderé con mi vida.

Pierdo mi mirada por la venta, hipnotizada por el mar tan brillante, el cual me llena de nostalgia, podría pasar todos los días de mi vida observándolo, sentirme tan fuera de este espacio es algo impagable, en una esquina mientras el autobús giraba antes de perder de vista la costa, una larga cabellera negra desordenada por el viento, llamo mi atención, se que en alguna parte e visto aquel perfil, pero aun forzando mi cabeza no logre recordarlo.

"En mi pecho un sentimiento confuso se a despertado, y aun mas extraño , es algo desconocido quien lo provoca." (yuko)

Vamos una ves mas con mis carreras interminables a las puertas de mi colegio, y aun así no dejo de pensar en el apuesto protagonista del nuevo drama, moriría por un novio así.

Aumento mi velocidad, el señor portero comenzó a correr la reja, tengo que llegar! kyaaaa! unos centímetros más!, cuando ya me disponía a ingresar, pude ver unos enormes ojos negros que observaban desde una esquina, me causaron curiosidad pero ingresar a clases en se momento eran mucho mas importante.

Con esos ojos en mi mente, simplemente llegue al salón y rendí el infernal examen, desde el fondo del salón Ame me susurraba algo, no logre comprender lo que quería, Himawari solo sonreía.

Después de 20 min, finalmente lo entregue con un gran letrero de "exterminada" en el rostro, abrase a Ame y escuche los regaños de Himawari, mientras sin dejar de hablar media mi cintura y comparaba una tela color marrón con mis brazos.

Solo miraba al techo pensando "esta en lo correcto" yo soy el problema, y en lo imposible que es esta niña con las costuras.

Ame preguntaba respecto al drama, claramente a ella no le han afectado de forma directa los regaños de Himawari, después de todo soy la única con poca cordura con lo que respecta estudios, intentaba detallarle los momentos jugosos, pero Himawari no dejaba de tironear, lo que hacia que cortara en todo momento la linea de mi resumen.

Nuestra profesora se sentía mal, por lo que nos dejo el resto de la hora solas, así Himawari lleno su mesa de telas y comenzó a hilvanar, mientras Ame y yo solo nos reíamos por cualquier cosa, un fuerte sonido irrumpió nuestra platica, pues sin darnos cuenta llego la hora de almorzar y Maru estaba desesperada, por lo que su llegada a nuestro salón fue más que ruidoso.

-ESTOYYYY HAMBRIENTAAAAAAAA! TT!- grito mientras se golpeaba contra la mesa de Himawari.

Unos segundos después llegaron las demás, Hinata con un rostro sombrío, Moro aun sudada y Kohane quien sufrió de un golpe contra la puerta pidiendo pomadas para su nariz, después de reírnos un buen rato, bajamos a recreo , con Himawari persiguiendo de forma trastornada a Maru para probarle un vestido, los gritos se escucharón por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al patio.

Maru y Moro una vez más compitieron por un sándwich, Maru lucho con su vida ya que su apetito era fulminante según ella, Moro aun exaltada por su última clase de karate , simplemente le siguió el juego, Hinata seguía quejándose de lo difícil de sus examen y que a causa de eso no pudo dormir, a su vez con ojos que daban miedo, recalco su odio por la profesora de la materia.

-Hinata! Solo respira! - le murmure, y así se tranquilizo mientras arrojo al aire un segundo sándwich, para agregarle sazón a la pelea de Maru y Moro.

Kohane de pie sin soltar su libro, esquivaba las patadas de nuestras dos luchadoras, Ame apostaba con Himawari, a quien ganaría esta vez.

Mientras trataba de arreglar mi cabello sentí algo extraño, a lo que Himawari de igual forma reacciono, aquellos ojos nuevamente espiando desde el otro extremo de la reja, me sentí extraña pero me llamo la atención que Himawari, respondería a lo que en ese minuto ocurrió, luego de mirar por unos segundos detenidamente, guardo silencio .

-Himawari Podrías decirme que fue lo que viste?-, le pregunte una vez se sentó a mi lado, tímidamente tomo mi mano y me dijo – Mi querida Yuko, tú sabes que te quiero mucho cierto?, necesito hablar contigo después de clases está bien?-, con preocupación le dije que camináramos juntas después , y así podríamos hablar.

El recreo termino con una Maru satisfecha de tanta comida al ganar la pelea, una Moro arrojada al suelo, y una Hinata FURIOSA! Por un golpe de Maru en su rostro y Kohane aun con la nariz roja sumida en su libro, mis queridas ellas llenan mis silencios por completo con sus travesuras, y así cada uno de nuestros recreos se transforman en un suceso.

Ame a tomado mi cabello y lo a trenzado, además de eso lo decoro con una adorable mariposa color violeta, - Es un regalo - Recalco con una sonrisa, me sentí enormemente feliz, y pude ver que no fui la única, a cada una de ellas les pude ver una igual, en distintas formas.

Aquel día Ame se despido con un fuerte abrazo, y agitaba su mano aun dentro del auto de su mamá, su despedida por alguna razón aquel día me dejo una extraña sensación, mientras veía al auto alejarse lentamente.

Después de eso emprendí camino junto a Himawari, pude verla nerviosa, savia que lo que diría era importante, tomo un respiro y comenzó a hablar, mientras mas avanzaba su historia, mi corazón se agitaba aun mas, trataba de disimular mi cara, puedo sentir su tristeza desde el reflejo de sus ojos, pero necesito seguir escuchando, aprieto con fuerza mi doble espiral ya que algo me decía que hoy encontraría una respuesta, una de las tantas que han rondado mi vida.


	5. Cuando el tiempo transcurre

**Cuando el tiempo Transcurre**

" Yuko, hace un tiempo a tras escuche una historia, los ancianos creían que cuando una persona se cruza con alguien idéntico ,sin tener lazos de sangre , tú vida pronto llegaría a su fin, ya que esa imagen solo se trata de tu propia alma que se comienza a despedir, pero esto no solo fue una vez, desde entonces a sido diariamente, y es por esto que estoy tan preocupada"-

Al igual que Himawari, conocía muy bien esa historia, pero ¿por qué ella lo ha visto y yo no?, eso para mí es lo más preocupante, y sobre todo se supone que esto ocurre solo una vez , no a diario.

Mi pecho dio un gran golpe , podía ver en sus ojos el miedo, pero como podría responder a eso, ni siquiera yo se esa respuesta, mi infancia estuvo marcada por la soledad, mis padres siempre fueron grandes murallas para mí , a pesar de todos esos pensamientos en mí mente, mí corazón quería decirme algo distinto; recordé el incidente en el lago, pero porque?

Himawari nuevamente se quedo en silencio y mirando fijamente frente a ella, sentí escalofríos , savia que debía dar media vuelta en ese instante, dejo caer una lagrima y dio un susurro tembloroso – Yuko partirás pronto! -

Seguido a esto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, -Himawari porque dices eso ? nuevamente me miro y señalo a mis espaldas - Por eso!-…

Lentamente me di vuelta, mis ojos borrosa mente vieron una conocida silueta, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, despejando aquel rostro frente a mí, pero esto es extraño, esta sensación es conocida, si el lago ,aquel sueño, pero espera porque ese rostro se me hace conocido?!..

Pude ver como sus manos temblaban, dio un corto paso a tras para echarse a correr, grite -¡!ESPERAAAA! detente ! y corrí tras ella, era veloz pero si hablamos de resistencia yo soy mas fuerte, su paso disminuye, lleva una pequeña mochila color violeta, un abrigo color gris que parece pesado, estoy a punto de alcanzarla, solo un poco más.

Cuando ya casi llegamos al final de la avenida, simplemente se detuvo y pude llegar hasta ella, en ese momento pude verla claramente.

Aquellos ojos, aquel cabello desordenado, roce su rostro con mis dedos , quería desengañarme de que no se trataba de un espejo, mi corazón latía aun más fuerte, y en mi cabeza solo se repetía una pregunta " qué es esto?, qué es esto?una y otra vez ,como puede estar ocurriendo una cosa así, la brisa de otoño se encargo de agitar nuestros ya estropeados cabellos aun mas, el de ella tenía unas hojas enganchadas, solté una carcajada temblorosa , mientras ella simplemente lloraba.

Cerré mis ojos y me dije, " si al abrirlos nuevamente, ella aun está de pie frente a mí , esto es hermosamente real", conté hasta 10 y los abrí lentamente.

Aquellos ojos seguían en el mismo lugar, aquel reflejo mío seguía de pie , con mirada inquietante , esta vez mi corazón ya no pudo resistir y lagrimas inundaron mi rostro, nunca antes me sentí tan inmensamente feliz , deslice mi mano por su cabello y simplemente la abrase .

Ella susurro entre su llanto - " Me atrapaste"!-, ambas lloramos como niñas pequeñas por un largo rato, simplemente nos mirábamos, a pesar de que este rostro idéntico nunca antes estuvo junto a mí, simplemente lleno ese vacío el cual siempre espero por ella.

Aquella tarde helada dejo de serlo en un segundo, Izuna solo tiene el cabello un poco más largo , pero sus gestos, la manera de reír, su rostro, sí éramos completamente iguales, esto desde hoy para mí será un amado milagro.

Himawari con su último respiro llega al lugar, su rostro no tiene expresión alguna, mas bien, está a punto de desmayarse, seguí sumida en este abrazo tan cálido, si pudiera me quedaría así para toda la vida, – " Me llamo Izuna" dijo aun con su voz temblorosa.

Sin explicación comencé a reír sin control, Himawari se dejo caer al suelo aun muda, Izuna me observaba tímidamente sin entender mucho.

Solo deje fluir esa risa ,como si hubiese estado esperando por ello desde siempre. Me di cuenta en ese momento que no solo las tres creíamos estar locas, desde la vereda de enfrente un muchacho nos observaba silenciosamente, de cabello negro, rostro pálido y lentes, lleva un libro en una de sus manos.

Por ahora solo me preocupare de Izuna, de las respuestas los días se encargaran, dejando así, que el tiempo solo transcurra.


	6. Comienzo

Comienzo ( IZUNA)

Es un día frío de otoño, tome mi abrigo y Salí de casa, debo alcanzar a mi hermana , Neko solo me deja mensajes con la palabra " estás loca" y " te atraparan", por todos lados, podría golpearla, pero me detengo por que la adoro.

Después de una larga caminata, estoy afuera de su colegio y por lo que veo llegara tarde nuevamente, le pedí al señor portero, aguardar un poco antes de cerrar , me miro dudoso, pero accedió – no te preocupes niña quedan aun 10 min- y me sonrío cálida mente, simplemente espere paciente a un costado, de pronto apareció, ella y su tan cotidiana desesperada forma de llegar.

Pero esta vez algo que no calcule antes se vino de golpe, ella nunca se preocupa de su alrededor en sus mañanas de atrasos, gracias a esto e podio estar largo tiempo sin que ella se percatara de mi, pero hoy desvió su mirada a un costado, quede petrificada, nuestras miradas por una milésima de segundo se cruzaron , pero al parecer tiene algo aun mas importante, por lo que solo siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Hoy tengo la tarde libre , por lo que podre quedarme un momento mas, esperare hasta la hora de la merienda y me marchare, sonó el timbre de salida, corrí hasta uno de los patios traseros del colegio, esperando verla, me mantuve en la misma reja por largo rato pero nada, un par de niñas ruidosas llamaron mi atención, pareciera que tienen una pelea ya que saltan de un lugar a otro y sándwiches vuelan por el aire, ambas muy serias , luego llega otra con un rostro sombrío, le pega un puñetazo a una de las luchadoras, y se sienta tranquilamente, haschh! ella me dio escalofríos realmente.

Luego de unos minutos ahí estaba yuko, parece agotada, y por lo que veo ellas son su grupo de amigas, pero rayos me parecía extraño no haberla visto hoy aquella niña de las guinchas de medir, de forma inmediata se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y yuko le siguió a su curiosidad, no me queda mas que arrojarme al suelo, por poco y me descubren, demonios!

Después de aquel semejante susto, me dirigí a casa, pase por unas manzanas a la frutería y camine lentamente, simplemente observaba el cielo tan claro que cubría mi cabeza, es otoño me gusta el paisaje color marrón y las frías brisas que arrastran hojas, el mar está tranquilo, me sentare a observarlo por un momento.

El paisaje era tan cautivador que ni siquiera me percate de lo rápido que paso el tiempo, a estas horas yuko ya debió regresar a casa, lo que me frustro un poco ,no traje mis guantes por lo que mis manos están muy frías, al llegar a la parada del autobús sorpresa! aquella niña me observa petrificada, me pregunte que - -hace aquí?-, vi a otra persona junto a ella, a medida de que se daba vuelta el pánico comenzó a invadirme, mis manos temblaban aun mas, y mi cuerpo quedo inmóvil, aquella persona era Yuko.

No puede ser! como pude equivocarme en este punto, baje mi guardia por dios! ahora que haré?!, miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza, me observa fijamente pero pareciera no estar razonando, debo escapar de aquí aun no estoy lista no puedo! por lo que comencé a correr sin siquiera mirar por donde, tropecé varias veces pero seguí corriendo, ya casi estoy sin aire , y Yuko por poco me alcanza, ya casi es el final de la avenida por lo que simplemente lo tome como señal para detenerme, debo ser fuerte me dije a mi misma, si e llegado a este punto ya es hora de que nos veamos directamente, querida hermana.


	7. Sombrío

**SOMBRÍO**

Después de conocer a Izuna, decidimos por le momento mantenerlo oculto de mis padres, por ahora solo me conformo con tenerla junto a mí, durante este fin de semana, recorrimos la costa respondiéndonos como podíamos todas nuestras inquietudes, claro muchas de ellas quedaron en blanco sobre todo lo que conlleva nuestros verdaderos inicios y nacimiento.

Fue así como lentamente nos fuimos diferenciando a pesar de tener la misma imagen, Izuna es tan dulce y reservada mientras yo solo soy una descarada sin sentido, sus ojos son tan brillantes incluso puedo reflejarme en ellos, es increíble como uno minutos bastaron para llenar completamente este vacío, que me segó durante tanto tiempo.

Se declaro una espía imprudente, resulta que ella me a seguido en secreto desde hace muchísimo tiempo, lo que me explica el pánico Himawari, admire completamente su talento para ser silenciosa, ella con una gran carcajada solo dijo - " O mi querida, yo no soy una gran espía tú eres una gran despreocupada y distraída"-, Himawari aun esta en shok, cada 5 min recibo un mensaje con la pregunta " Yuko! Esto es real?", y luego " Estoy tan felíz de que no tengas que morir"-.

Ella creció junto a su abuela quien hace poco falleció, me sentí triste me hubiese encantado conocerla, Izuna tuvo una infancia felíz de alguna forma, muy distinta a la mía, donde unos padres sobre protectores hacían lo posible para que no me aleje de ellos ni siquiera unos centímetros.

Me siento tan desquiciada de alguna forma, no puedo dejar de mirarla sin temer que en el momento que la toque desaparezca, y al parecer Izuna piensa de la misma forma, mañana es lunes y otro día de clases se avecina , estos 2 días han sido tan extrañamente cortos, ahora estas dos personas que comparten alma y apariencia, comparten la misma vista hacia el sol que se oculta tímidamente en el horizonte.

Es hora de regresar , Izuna vive al otro extremo de la ciudad por lo que nuestros autobuses son lamentablemente distintos, aunque por ahora es importante que mis padres no se enteren ,por lo que tendremos cuidado.

En la parada del autobús en medio de nuestras risas y cabellos alborotados por el viento, alguien llama mi atención, es nuevamente este muchacho de lentes, quien nos observa.

Esta vez su rostro se ve un poco diferente, le di señas a Izuna para que mirara, pero su cara de duda, me dio una clara respuesta, no solo a mi esta persona me parecía un extraño.

Por alguna razón este joven nos ha seguido desde hace 2 días y es hora de que me diga quién es, tome de la mano a Izuna y cruzamos la calle, entre su berrinche porque su buz ya se acercaba, trataba de arrastrarme de regreso, pero mi duda era aun mas grande.

Ya de pie frente a él pude ver detrás de esos delgados marcos, una mirada notoriamente triste, Izuna se mantuvo oculta a mi espalada mientras pregunte su nombre – " Note que nos sigues desde hace 2 días, podrías decirme tú nombre?-, se mantuvo en silencio sin respuesta, la paciencia jamás a sido mi fuerte, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

- " no quieres decirme tú nombre verdad?; Entonces a ella la conoces?", dio un gran suspiro y movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

Para cuando mi puño comenzaba a tomar forma, para sacarle las respuestas aun que sea a golpes, abrió la boca, -"Me llamo Watanuki"!, - después de esto bajo la mirada y tímidamente susurro - " cierta mente estoy en problemas"-.

Lo seguimos observando con un gran signo de interrogación en nuestras caras, ya que jamás había escuchado ese nombre y no recuerdo haberlo visto antes en mi vida, Izuna fue un poco mas allá - " y porque dice que estas en problemas?"- nuevamente el silencio fue la única respuesta, en ese momento un teléfono comenzó a sonar, era mi padre y debía marcharme, pero no me iría sin una respuesta de este extraño, ciertamente mi hermana es mucho mas paciente y lo demostró.

Se acerco al sonrojado muchacho y le dijo algo al oído, y fue ahí cuando él grito –" estoy en problemas! Porque son 2! Y ahora no se qué hacer!""- después de esto se alejo corriendo, Izuna dio una carcajada mientras yo analizaba sus palabras, pero por que te ríes la mire fijamente, -"Bueno le susurre al oído, de que si no nos daba una repuesta pronto, tú lo besarías"-

De esta forma corrió a su autobús, me dejo sin palabras ,esta hermanita mía hera mas peligrosa de lo que pensaba.

Se alejo sacudiendo su mano y manteniendo su risa burlesca, ciertamente pude ver como desde que nos conocimos no a dejado de reír, ahora tengo a este adorado reflejo mío.

Como en tan pocos días mi vida a comenzado a tomar rumbos extraños, o quizás ya era hora de que estos hilos de vida enredados por tanto tiempo, encontraran a su tejedora.

"Pude ver su rostro sombrío, tan blanco como la leche, su nombre resonó fuerte en mi cabeza, pero aun no encuentro la razón"….


	8. Cuando el camino contiguo se cierra

**Cuando el camino contiguo se cierra**

Comienzo de semana, esta vez muy diferente, me he despertado tan temprano que incluso pude desayunar junto a papá ,no dejo de observarlo tratando de encontrar respuestas, él solo quiere saber el motivo del porque fui capaz de levantarme tan temprano, a la pregunta respondí con la historia de un supuesto novio, pero finalmente termine huyendo, ya que decirle esto a mi padre , fue mil veces peor que revelar lo de Izuna.

Nuevamente grita a lo lejos, pero hoy alguien me espera en la parada del autobús, y no puedo llegar tarde, ate mi cabello para que no se enrede con el viento, y por lo que veo Izuna pensó de la misma forma, ya que hoy trae un muy abrigador gorro y su abrigo plomo.

Nos dimos un gran abrazo y nos subimos al autobús, la conversación era interminable ,tantas historias y coincidencias escalofriantes. Para hoy tengo la misión de presentarla a mis amigas espero que Himawari pueda resistirlo, la ultima vez la pobre quedo sin poder decir ninguna palabra.

Las cite en el parque cercano al colegio, cuando estábamos por llegar se me ocurrió una idea, Izuna llegaría primero mientras me oculto en algún arbusto, nerviosa accedió, en el lugar ya se encontraban Maru y Moro, ambas aun con los ojos cerrados, luego llegarón Hinata y Kohane, no pude ver a Ame, quizás llegue mas tarde y por lo que veo Himawari aun no hace acto de presencia.

Mi nerviosa Izuna, se acerco lentamente dando un tímido saludo – "Hola"-, rápidamente Moro salto sobre ella, para reclamar el hecho de citarlas tan temprano en aquel frió lugar, Izuna no pudo darle un respuesta, a lo que Moro respondió, - estas extraña -! y volvió a su lugar, Kohane comenzó a preguntarle respecto al drama, esta vez pudo responder , pero Kohane no pareció convencida por lo que pregunto –mmmmm.. porqué no estás gritando?, tus relatos suelen ser con gritos y risas exaltadas?- luego la miro y dijo, - quisas será por que Ame aun no llega, y por que ya es bastante extraño el hecho de que estés tan temprano con nosotras, pero que va, espero que sea importante.-, tomo su libro y continuo leyendo.

Izuna parecía poco a poco quedar sin aire , mientras yo mantenía mi fe de que resistiera un poco más, en eso la mirada tajante de Hinata despertó, se levanto y con una de sus sonrisitas sombrías se acerco , Izuna no mostraba movimiento alguno y me miro con los ojos llorosos.

Hinata tomo su barra de cereal mientras exclamo -Yuko! Sabes que no me gustan las mañanas frías, sobre todo las de esta época, podrías dejar de jugar?, y esa ropa ? jamas te la había visto!-, empujo a Moro para que le dejara espacio y siguió comiendo con mirada incrédula, ciertamente mi pequeña Hinata no puede ser engañada pensé , para cuando quise seguir un poco mas con el experimentó, alguien susurro a mi oído " HOO! Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a mi tan adorada - Yuko!-., del susto salte de donde estaba escondida, Himawari dio una escalofriante carcajada, mientras Izuna se echo a llorar.

Kohane dejo caer su preciado libro, Maru y Moro abrieron muy grandes su adormilados ojos y Hinata solo relajo un poco su mirada y le regalo una cálida sonrisa a Izuna.

Me puse de pie y grite - IZUNA!, nos atraparon deja de llorar-!

Pero que demoniosssss ¿yukoooooo?! Grito kohane, Maru y Moro simplemente dejaron de hacer movimientos.

Mientras acaricie su cabeza para que dejara de llorar la presente -"Ella es mi hermana se llama Izuna y quería que la conocieran"- después de un silencio incomodo, Himawari comenzó a presumir el hecho de que lo sabía desde antes, por esto Moro salio de su shock solo para darle un golpe y todas comenzamos a reír, Izuna lentamente se sintió más cercana y se dio el tiempo de presentarse una por una, y mis amigas? , ellas solo la saludaron amablemente sin realizar ningún tipo de pregunta, ellas simplemente lo asumieron como una nuevo miembro de la familia, Ame no a llegado y su teléfono suena apagado, espero que pronto la pueda ver y contarle todo.

Himawari como era de esperarse no pudo contener sus impulsos, y sin darme cuenta ya se encontraba midiendo la cintura de Izuna, y recalcando que ella era mucho mas dócil que yo, estaba tan emocionada con sus conceptos gemelos, que desplegó toda su mesa de trabajo sobre una banca del parque, Kohane se encargo de buscarnos algún punto de referencia para diferenciarnos y su conclusión fue - " Yuko eres un poco mas sombría"-, se gano un puñetazo a lo que Izuna le encontró muchísima gracia, todas quedaron impactadas al ver que incluso en la risa éramos idénticas.

Izuna recordó lo del incidente en el mercado, cuando sin intención golpeo a Himawari , por lo que pidió disculpas, Himawari sin recelo contesto- No te preocupes de eso ya me encargue con tu hermana y mientras accedas a ser una de mis modelos no tengo reclamos.

Izuna se encantaba aun mas con estas niñas tan singulares, a pesar de que por un largo tiempo nos observo en secreto, nunca se imagino que conocerlas de esta forma la dejaría aun mas maravillada.

Hera momento de ingresar al colegio y hora de que Izuna se dirija al suyo, pero algo llamo su atención, en la entrada nuevamente este misterioso joven de anteojos, nos observava, Izuna recordó su anterior amenaza hacia él por lo que se acerco para saludarlo, las demás observaron curiosas, pero no dejaría que esto sea motivo de burlas para mi.

Tome a izuna y la envié al colegio, desde lejos seguía ajitando sus manos con una henorme sonrisa en el rostro, dejando al muchacho inquieto y sonrojado, -yuko?, lo conoces? pregunto Hinata, - " , -No! yo no, quizás Izuna si, pero no lo sé".

Esto basto para que la curiosidad maliciosa quedara hasta ahí, pero algo hoy es diferente, antes de subir la escaleras Himawari me comento – Yuko hoy al llegar pude a ver a la tía de Ame, saliendo desde las oficinas del director-

Yo jamás conocí a alguien de su familia, por lo que solo podía fiarme de la información de himawari, quien confusa solo guardo silencio, al llegar al salón nuestra profesora nos llamo para conversar un momento.

Savia que este día no sería igual a otro, estaba tan emocionada con lo de mi hermana, que no pude darme cuenta de esto, Himawari tomo mi mano mientras la profesora dejo salir de su boca esas tenebrosas palabras, vire la mirada, solo para ver la expresión de terror en la cara de Himawari, mi mente por un segundo se volvió completamente en blanco.

Solo una palabra fue capaz de romper ese silencio, " Coma" ella estaba en coma. Aquel día cuando se despidió de mi, savia que esa sonrisa era extraña, sus regalos de por si fueron inquietantes.

Vi caer al piso a mi querida Himawari, a lo lejos escuche los gritos de la pequeña Moro, Kohane parecía sin sentido, mientras Hinta exploto su ira contra un basurero, la escena era dolorosa, sin un previo aviso Ame caía en un sueño , del cual quizás nunca despertaría.

Ahora me veo de pie bajo la mirada confusa de mi entorno, quien intenta comprender algo que no tiene sentido alguno, hace dos días atrás encontraba la entrada de un nuevo camino en mi vida el cual acepte recorrer con valentía, pero el destino nos quiso mostrar otra cosa, y ahora uno de los caminos que seguía tan fielmente se cerraba ante ojos incrédulos.

" El comienzo de un sueño, la pausa de otro, manos que se entrelazan en el dolor y la rabia, silencios que absorben comienzan a surgir desde ese espacio en blanco, ¿porqué? En unos segundos esta vida que parecía tan generosa, se ha convertido en un ser tan injusto".


	9. Detrás del Marco

**Detrás del Marco**

Siento mi corazón tan pesado, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la ultima sonrisa de Ame, a pesar de estar diariamente con ella, jamás sospeche lo que escucharía mas tarde.

Nuestra profesora nos llevo al hospital, en el camino solo nos acompaño el silencio, nuestra tan fría Hinata luchaba para no mostrar sus lagrimas a las demás, Maru y Moro no soltaban su manos, Kohane rezaba mientras miraba por la ventana, Himawari? Pareciese en un estado de pausa, a pesar de que lagrimas no dejan de caer desde sus ojos, no realiza movimiento alguno.

Llame a Izuna nos reuniremos en el hospital, la profesora habla por teléfono, su rostro se a tornado sombrío desde que salimos y de alguna u otra forma comenzó a evitar mis preguntas.

Mi corazón de alguna forma sabe que esto esta recién comenzando, que este dolor persistirá por un largo tiempo mas, intento mostrarme fuerte , se que si me dejo llevar en esta situación, ninguna de nosotras seria capas de seguir de pie.

Pude encontrarme con Izuna e ingresamos al hospital, Junto a una ventana, de pie nuevamente este sujeto de anteojos, Izuna esta vez no se contuvo y fue directamente a exigirle explicaciones, ya que de todos los lugares del mundo, no tiene sentido verlo aquí y es molesto.

Esta vez apoye a Izuna y fuimos firmes en exigir respuestas y de esta forma comenzamos a escuchar esta historia tan escalofriante

" Lo siento mucho, desde un principio mi intención nunca fue hacerles daño a algo parecido, solo quería encontrar a la persona llamada Yuko, pero el hecho de que sean 2 lo torno todo aun mas difícil, fui tan torpe que cuando tuve oportunidad solo hui , acepto que soy un cobarde"-

Mirándome a los ojos prosiguió –" Ahora sé que tú eres la persona a la que estuve buscando y es mi deber entregarte este mensaje, por favor después de oírlo te pido puedas aceptar mis sinceras disculpas"-

Aun sin entender demasiado guarde silencio, y acepte que abalara.

" Tú sabes muy bien cómo encontrar aquella luz tan cálida en nuestros corazones, hoy solo puedo ver estas mariposas de color negro que me rodean, por favor guarda mi sincero sentimiento de amor hacia ustedes mis hermanas, a mi querida Mariposa sin alas Yuko, tu doble espiral se a sellado en mi Alma"

Att. Ame "

No pude dar ninguna respuesta a lo que estaba escuchado, como podría tenerla, esto solo me daba luces a un hecho aun más aterrador, Izuna me miro esperando algo, pero no podía, se me fue imposible, mientras mi cabeza me daba miles de respuestas y razones, mi corazón se aferraba a otra cosa.

Hinata no pudo soportar mas –" Mira estúpido! Por que lees esto como si fuera una carta de despedida?, Que eres tú de Ame? Porque lloras? Maldita sea!

Maru aparto a Hinata, ya que se dio cuenta que desde un costado una mujer nos observaba, seguido a esto watanuki se acerco lentamente a aquella mujer y se puso a su lado, Himawari apretó con fuerza mi brazo y susurro –" Ella es la tía de Ame"-, solo pude ver un par de ojos vacíos y oscuros, fue en ese instante cuando todo comenzó a tomar sentido.

Se puso de pie y nos pidió escucharla -" Ustedes deben ser sus amigas , es justo que sepan lo que ocurrió de mi propia boca"-

" Primero que todo, este joven a mi lado es mi hijo Watanuki y yo soy la tía de Ame, es un momento difícil para nosotros ya que jamás nos imaginamos que una cosa como esta sucedería en nuestra familia, les pido tengan un poco de comprensión, desconozco las razones del porque mi hijo las siguió a escondidas, pero por ahora eso no tiene mayor importancia.",

Seguido a esto, comenzó a revelar esa verdad que no quería escuchar – "

-"Ame intento suicidarse"-

Mi pecho dolió tan fuerte al escuchar esa palabra, que las lágrimas ya no resistieron más y comenzaron a caer, Izuna tomo de mi mano y la apretó con fuerza.

- Desconozco las razones, pero destruyo su teléfono y luego de esto se arrojo desde la ventana de su habitación".

En mi cabeza miles de razones intentaban atarse unas con otras, no me conformo con lo que estoy escuchando, me niego completamente a esta historia tan absurda, dicho esto tomo su cartera y se marcho, dejándonos envueltas en este sentimiento horrible.

Nuestra profesora regreso con la autorización , pero esta solo permitía a una persona por el momento, tome el pase sin preguntar,le pedí disculpas a las demás, pero necesito verla, bajo los gritos de Hinata quien se negaba a que fuera , deje atrás a mi hermana y camine hacia donde se encontraba Ame.

En el ascensor, mi reflejo me mostraba , a esta muchacha sin sentido y orgullosa, aprieto mi doble espiral e intento ser fuerte solo un poco más, antes de derrumbarme.

Después de cruzar un obscuro pasillo, llegué a la habitación, el médico solo me permitió verla desde la ventana, el color blanco resaltaba aun mas su rojiza cabellera, y en su rostro rasguñado, una clara expresión de dolor izo que mi fuerza se quebrara, jamás imagine que podría verla de esta forma, intento recordar el instante en que su alma pidió mi ayuda, y yo no fui capaz de escucharla, pero solo pude ver sus sonrisas y fue así como llegamos a este momento, donde solo puedo verla por el marcó de una ventana.

Ame ¿ por qué?


End file.
